


《红高跟》 chapter-10

by 2483980249



Category: Marvel 铁虫 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker 钢铁侠 蜘蛛侠
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 丹麦女孩AU跨行别虫本章PWP章节踩雷：虫哥色情勾引，跨坐，挑逗





	《红高跟》 chapter-10

Peter是被手上的发射器震动弄醒的，夜间的一点零八分，女孩儿正把自己捂在温暖舒适的被窝里。

梦里她和心上人正赤脚走在沙滩上，海浪时不时地冲过他们的脚面，Peter走在前头，她背对着心上人，两只白嫩的手放在身后，手指微微曲起，她似乎在暗示身后的男人不要再注意那些无谓的风景，快步走上来牵她的手才是正道。

女孩儿有些烦躁地把手上的被子扔到地上，她支起腿将手肘放在上边撑住头，手指胡乱地揉着自己一头不长不短的粽发。

“怎么了Karen？现在才……现在才……哈～” Peter挑起眉头，话都没说完就打了个哈欠。“Boss出事了。”冰冷的AI女音就像是极冻的冰块，一瞬间就把Peter从睡意朦胧的状态里扯了出来。

Peter愣住了，她就僵硬地坐在床上。她没有办法理解Karen的话，那个肩比神明的男人出事了？“什么？”Peter听见自己的声音有些颤抖。

来不及再听Karen多解释，Peter迅速翻出封尘的蜘蛛战衣，她把衣服套在身上的时候才真正感觉到自己是这座繁荣城市的英雄之一，可她现在的支援对象不再是比她柔弱无助的普通老百姓，而是那个同样身为英雄的Tony·Stark。

Peter是从Stark大厦最高层溜进屋内的，女孩儿进来后才发现自己根本不知道Tony在哪个房间。如果是他们家那样还好，Peter只需要每个房门敲一敲就好了，反正也就几个房间。

可这是Stark大厦啊……不说一层多少个房间吧，她连这栋楼一共多少层都不知道。

Peter突然想就这么松开蛛丝让自己摔下去，太丢人了……

“Peter，Boss在七楼。”Friday突然出声道。

女孩儿就像是抓住了救命的稻草，连忙道谢头也不回地钻进电梯里，摁下七楼的按钮后Peter松了口气。

Mr.Stark……

她走进房间的时候，地板上凌乱地散落着各种各样的东西。门边的角落里Tony的手机碎成残渣，Peter看见那个人缩在窗子旁边，Tony抱紧自己把头埋进双腿间。

“Mr.Stark?”Peter走过去站在男人跟前，她看见Tony浑身发抖，女孩儿试着喊了一声，Tony似乎听见了，他的身体不再颤抖。

Tony略微僵硬地抬起了头，月光下他的眼角微微发红。爱人脆弱的模样就像是雾林里凶猛的野兽，快速地扑上来撕扯着女孩儿的心房。

Tony朝女孩儿伸出了手，Peter拉住Tony皮肤稍稍粗糙的手，顺着男人的力度将自己塞进了他的怀里。

“我好久没见你穿战衣了……”Tony的声音还是有些颤抖，Peter在他的脖颈处用脑袋蹭着，“现在还有新车味吗？”男人亲了亲Peter的额头。

“没有了。”Peter说。

空气安静下来，两个人都不说话，只是紧紧地拥住对方。Peter觉得这是有用的，至少Tony慢慢地不再颤抖，男人抱住自己的手力气越发地大，Peter有些疼。

“发生什么了？”Peter还是开口了。

Tony深吸了一口气，他扳正女孩儿的身体让她面向自己，月光刚好撒在心上人的脸上，Tony觉得有那么一瞬间他的心跳是停滞了的。

“没事……只是太累了。”Tony想了很久，还是把原本想说的话吞回了肚子里，取代而之的是无关紧要的安慰，他安慰着他的姑娘，给她一个看似安全的欺骗，Tony低下头，他不再看她。

Peter有些生气，她的双手攀上男人的肩头，手指用力掐着，“没事?！你这叫没事?！”Peter在生气她的爱人不愿意告诉她发生了什么，“Tony·Stark你看看这个房间你告诉我你没事?”Peter咬住自己的下唇，她在用力克制住自己不说出过分的话，女孩儿的大眼睛上下转动着，她看着四周，她想起Tony要给她买戒指的事情。

“告诉我发生了什么好吗？”Peter软下声音，再次把自己塞进Tony怀里，她的耳朵挨在男人的胸膛上，女孩儿可以听见那强有力的心跳声。

Tony还是不说话，进入Peter耳里的只有他的心跳声和呼吸声，“不能说吗？”Peter有些失望，是自己还不够分量吗？

“我们睡觉好不好？”Tony带着请求的意味问道，男人抓住Peter的手，指腹轻轻在她的皮肤上磨蹭，“我们去睡觉。”Tony重复道。

Peter还是放弃了，她将Tony从地上拉起来，顺手把落在不远处的被子捡回床上，她把Tony摁倒在床上，然后转身就走。

“Peter?”Tony猛地从床上做起来，他的眼睛死死地盯着Peter的背影，“我只是去换个衣服……”Peter有些无奈地叹了口气，向男人借了件短袖就扎进浴室里换衣服。

Tony躺在床上等他的小朋友，他把被子盖到脖子以下，十根手指紧紧地攥着被子，活脱脱像是等新婚夜的新娘。

Tony不知道接下来会发生什么，当Peter从那个地方出来之后，Tony整个人都愣住了。Peter脱掉战衣只穿了他的一件上衣，身高缘故，短袖下摆盖好盖住她的大腿根，也许Peter只需要稍稍抬高手，衣服就会向上拉去，那个禁忌的地方就会暴露在恶魔的眼里。

Tony听见自己吞咽口水和心脏跳动的声音。

Peter爬上床的时候，大腿最里边的那块地方还是露了出来。“好了我们睡觉。”Peter就像是察觉不到空气间的暴躁因子一样，乖巧地给男人盖好被子在他的身边躺了下来。

“Peter?”男人的声音有些沙哑。

他侧过身子，正好对上Peter亮晶晶的双眼。那双水润的眼睛含着笑意，Tony看见那都是对他的爱。Tony想亲一亲那双眼睛，事实上他也这么做了。Tony觉得自己的耳根有点烫，就像是回到了学生时代，见到一个钟意的孩子并悄悄看他的感觉。

“我在呢。”Peter的手抚摸上Tony的脸颊，她的指腹轻轻磨蹭着男人脸侧的胡渣，“我一直都在啊。”如果世界尽头要重新票选希望女神，Peter一定会当选。

男人顺着Peter的动作将脸靠在她的手掌上，“我只是太害怕失去你了……”他终于开了口，“你知道的，我对一些事情真的……”Peter想起这个男人独自扛着核弹飞向太空的事情，那一次他差点死掉。

“嘘……”

“都过去了。”

Peter盯着她的心上人，深吸了一口气，像是做了什么重大决定掀起被子就跨坐到男人身上，“Kid？”Tony的呼吸变得短促，他分明看见自己的衣服底下女孩儿只穿了一条蕾丝内裤，细长的绳子在她的胯侧绑成好看的蝴蝶结，就像是圣诞节的圣诞树下被捆绑好的礼物。

Tony的手慢慢抚摸上Peter的大腿，他们早就把灯关了，黑夜里只剩下月光和Peter亮晶晶的双眼。小孩儿的肌肤很有弹性，手指触碰过的地方无不嚣张地回应着Tony的入侵，“你想要我。”他听见他的宝贝儿在说话，刚平静下来不久的心脏又猛烈跳动起来，“你还小Peter，我答应过···”男人还想找借口。

可他下一秒就说不出话了，Peter伸手抓住男人放在自己腿上的手，她引着Tony解开了她的内裤带子，她满意地看着Tony几近渴望的眼神，那种目光就像是巴不得把她摁在床上狠狠教训她一顿一样。

可Tony不能，Peter挑起嘴角，眯起的眼睛就像是吃饱喝足的猫咪，她继续脱自己的裤子，阴茎已经在男人的注视下微微勃起，将身上的短袖撑了起来。Tony的喉头在上下滚动着，他的这个方向刚好将Peter的下体全部收进眼中，这次不再是变态地躲在屏幕后边看着，他的女孩儿就坐在自己身上，赤裸裸地上演着一场勾引。

Peter把脱下来的内裤拿在半空中，月光下布料像是在发光，“Sir，好看吗？”Peter笑着问，“我放学在一家店买的，刷的你的卡。”那群销售还以为她买给女朋友的，“我想我现在最好物归原主。”Peter低头亲了亲男人的嘴唇，像是在舔舐糖果一般，Peter伸出殷红的舌头顺着Tony嘴唇的轮廓描绘着。

她将内裤扔到Tony脸上，Tony刚想说些什么视线就被突然扔下来的东西遮挡住，“嘿Peter？！”Tony像是在责怪，他皱起眉头却忍不住像痴汉一样吸了一口气。

男人将衣物从脸上挪开的时候他的女孩儿正在脱下最后一件衣服，白嫩的肌肤上两颗红豆暴露在空气中，他看见Peter将衣服扔到地上，Peter的笑容不像是平常那样单纯，活得就像是勾引人的妓子。

Tony有些生气，他想质问女孩儿从哪里学来这些不切实际的东西，下一秒Peter就俯下身体整个人贴在他的身上。隔着Tony自己的衣服，他能感受到那份来自Peter身上的体温，他想Peter也许能感受到他的心跳。

Peter在男人的脖子处亲了亲，留下几个暧昧的痕迹后，心满意足地轻轻咬着那块被标记的皮肤，她抬着臀部有一下没一下地将勃起的阴茎蹭在男人身上，屁股后面男人的阴茎已经顶起了一个小帐篷，时不时地Peter还会稍稍往后靠，去安抚那个还未出笼的大家伙。

“i'm a good girl,daddy."。


End file.
